1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package paper thermal printer of a tablet packing machine, and more particularly to a package paper thermal printer of a tablet packing machine for printing information about prescription medicines on package paper by a thermal print head and a ribbon tape raised and lowered by an eccentric cam when the package paper wound around a reel is supplied between sealing rollers of a sealing device, so that the information is very easily printed and the patient can easily recognize the information about the prescription medicine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, hospitals and the pharmacies are capable of providing medicine according to a medical doctor's prescription, distributing the medicine into package paper, and packing the medicine in the package paper. At present, the preparation and packaging of medicine is performed by an automatic tablet packing machine.
In the above tablet packing machine, medicine is dropped into a hopper by a medicine supplying device, and is inserted into the package paper folded into two parts. Cylindrical sealing rollers installed with heaters seal the package paper traveling therebetween, and form a cutting line on the package paper, so that the patient can be provided with the packaged prescription medicine.
However, since the tablet packing machine simply packages and provides the prescription medicines to the patient, various information, such as the medicine name, patient name, how to take the medicines or the like, is recorded or written by hand or other devices, separately.
Moreover, since the medicine name, the patient name, and how to take the medicine, or the like, must be recorded in accordance with every patient, and since the package paper wound around the reel is continuously traveled, it is very difficult to exactly record various information about the prescription medicines on the traveling package paper. Thus, a novel thermal printer capable of automatically printing information about the prescription medicines in the tablet packing machine is seriously demanded.